


Who's Behind The Mask ((Nathaniel X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: After months of waiting, the festival has arrived in Paris. Music, food, and a strange figure in a mask that keeps evading me. ♚[© 2018 | @Anuysuhi]♛





	Who's Behind The Mask ((Nathaniel X Reader One Shot))

The twinkling stars shining the dark night sky were interrupted by a bright flash from below. Sparks scattered in all directions into the air, catching the attention of the residents below.   
After a couple seconds, another one went off, and one after that, each following the lead of the first.   
"Fireworks!" A girl beside me giggled happily. "Its finally here!"  
Her blue eyes shone with excitement as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. I wanted to watch the fireworks but the way her bright orbs lit up, I couldn't help smiling to myself.   
I wasn't quite sure how long we had been waiting for this to start, but my happiness swelled as I realized... The traditional Japanese festival had finally arrived in Paris.   
"I'll race you to the elevator!" The girl backed away from the railing with a grin. I returned the smile with one of my own and looked down below once more. We were too high up to make out the details but the shine of lanterns from the gathering below the tower was hard to miss.   
When I returned to look at her, she was already in the elevator. "H-Hey, Marinette wait!" My voice called out as I ran in with her. I just barely missed the doors closing right behind me. Marinette seemed to be wiggling with excitement. "I bought a mask and a dress just for this day! Do you think he'll notice me?" As our eyes met, I scratched the back of my neck. "Ah, maybe. But if you want him to notice you, maybe ditch the mask?" I gave the suggestion with a small laugh.   
Marinette was talking about the guy she liked again. A festival like this was the perfect place for couples to get together but I was only going for the exotic foods. Her and I have been friends for quite a while already, so she's confessed her feelings about him to me but I don't know the first thing about dating so I've been throwing ideas out there for a long time and hoping they worked.   
"Oh yeah, good plan." She tapped her chin then giggled. "Alya is supposed to meet up with us later after she gets her hair done. Do you have anything to wear?" She tilt her head like an innocent puppy as she asked. I did have something, but it wasn't as pretty as what she got. "Just a regular yukata." I kept my answer short. I didn't have a real interest in the festival, but it was easy to pretend as so for my friend. I didn't have anyone to go with on a date or anyone I'm even interested in, but that was fine.   
The festival arriving only came here every few years, so I had a chance some other time to give it a try.   
I heard her start to excitedly mutter to herself and decided to let her talk as I tuned out.   
The doors opened suddenly and brought me back as I realized we had smoothly reached the ground.   
When I turned back to look at Marinette, I realized she was watching me with a soft, somewhat goofy grin. What was so funny? "You never change (y/n)." She giggled.   
I wanted to ask what she meant, but the girl ran off before I even had a chance to open my mouth. At that moment, I was alone in the elevator and heaved a sigh before crossing my arms and taking my leave.  
My shoes tapped against the silent streets, more quiet than usual tonight. It seemed as if the entire city was going to the event and I was the last one to arrive. It wasn't a far walk home but when going there in such silence, it seemed a lot longer than normal. Marinette and I lived in different areas, so we couldn't walk home together either.   
I remembered the smile she wore and gave one myself just then. She was always happy and hopeful, heart filled with love. Unlike me, I couldn't find that bubbly love. It's not that I was a depressed or hateful person, but I just never had a reason to love as much.   
I suppose the smiles I wore were only a mask.   
When I finally got home, I twisted the doorknob and peeked inside, once more met with dead silence. My parents much have been at the festival too, so I hurried to my room, stripping my clothes off and trading them for the yukata. It was a traditional Japanese article that could be worn by males and females, so I thought it would fit in with the theme. The final thing I did was look in the mirror. I looked... Oddly different. Running my fingers through my hair quickly, I forced a smile and straightened my posture. "Alright," I muttered to myself. I began towards my door them stopped. Why did it feel like I was forgetting something?  
I took a final look around the room, eyes landing on my dresser. How could I have almost forgotten?   
Still, as a frozen statue, it seemed to be watching me, calling my name to come near. The mask I had gotten just for today and I had almost left it behind.   
The holes where eyes should be started to give me shivers but I quickly snatched it up and brought it up to my face. As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't even recognize myself anymore.   
The mask itself would fit right in with the theme... Well, I hope it would.   
I had decided to get an animal mask to fit in, but now I was feeling unsure.  
My eyes shone through the holes of the wolf as though I was staring back at two full moons in the mirror.   
Sighing, I decided to head out, leaving my house behind and locking the front good behind me.   
The yukata almost felt like a dress as I walked on, feeling it wave softly. In the distance, I could hear the festival's presence with music and cheering. I decided to pick up the pace for a small jog, hurrying to get there now. I couldn't deny I was just a little excited to see what it was all about.   
It wasn't often a whole new culture event comes to Paris and you could see what it was like in other places around the world.   
When I arrived, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. The moment I stepped inside, I was surrounded by faces, both masked and not. Booths seemed to line down the entire area with various items being sold rapidly.  
Where should I go first?   
The masks all around me seemed to blend in together like a shadow.   
Laughing, smiling, but nobody stood out.   
It seemed to fit together like a completed puzzle. Lanterns hung everywhere, casting a red gleam over the event.   
What do I do?   
I couldn't just stand there, watching everything pass me by. Inhaling, I released a heavy breath. Before I even moved though, something odd caught my eye.  
The crowd seemed to move aside for a mere moment, opening up a path to a pair of eyes watching me without moving. Eyes shining through an orange mask.   
Why did they seem so familiar? Why couldn't I remember? I opened my mouth, ready to call out but stopped myself, not knowing what to yell.  
When I blinked, the crowd had covered the stranger once more, and they were gone. "W-Wait!" I tried, starting to push through the crowd. A couple times, I stumbled as I broke into a run, heading right where I had seen them but he was already gone.   
"(y/n)?" Hearing my name, I turned around to see none other than Marinette. She smiled, tilting her head. Her dress appeared to be more for a ball than a festival but it looked nice nevertheless.  
It seemed like she took my advice thought because she wasn't wearing the mask she had bought.  
I gave her a smile but I couldn't find myself at all interested in her outfit at the moment. My thoughts drifted away from reality and back to the stranger. It felt like his eyes were staring into my heart. I didn't feel alone at that split moment. As strange as that sounded, it wasn't a bad feeling really, though I felt it should have been. I let myself peer through the crowd again until I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked back to the waiting girl. "Are you alright?" Her eyes filled with a look of worry of which I quickly waved off. "No, I'm fine! I just thought I saw something weird."  
Her look replaced with a relieved sigh and a smile and before I had a chance to argue, my hand was grabbed. "Alright! Let's see some of the booths! The show isn't going to start soon so we should look around."  
I didn't want to leave just yet. I wanted to keep looking for the stranger, but I probably didn't have a choice when Marinette was involved. Her dark hair shone beautifully under the red lights of the lanterns, but my biggest question is... How did she know it was me with the mask I wore?   
She really is something, isn't she?   
My life was fairly average. Normal parents, normal school, normal life, the only interesting thing about it was my friend in front of me. The unaverage.   
She stopped in front of a booth, eyes sparkling with excitement as she released my hand.My eyes trailed over the assortment of items, all looking foreign.   
The shopkeeper grinned proudly like she made all of these, and I think she did. Little animal key chains, all handcrafted and woven together tightly. My hands seemed to travel on their own towards a small fox charm. The woman suddenly lashed out before I could touch it and my wrist became trapped in a near death hold. I shot a glance to Marinette who also seemed to be surprised but speechless. "L-Let go!" I began to struggle. Just then, the woman leaned forward and I heard her voice whisper softly. "Kitsune. Good choice." She used her free hand to pick it up for me and held it before my face. "Guardians, friends, lovers, and wives, this belongs to someone like you." Her grip began to loosen and she overturned my hand to set it in my palm. "A gift."  
I could feel my face heating up a bit as the stranger came to mind again. He had been wearing a fox mask, right? Despite not seeing his face, he had a rather lithe build and the scarlet red hair that perfectly matched his animal. Maybe... A spirit?   
My fingers enclosed around the charm and I bowed my head to the woman before turning to my friend. The woman did nearly the same thing, holding up a black charm for Marinette. I couldn't really see what animal it was but her face was burning with embarrassment. Unable to hear the woman's whispers, I wait until she was done and took my friend's side as she moved away from the booth.   
"That was... Weird." I broke the awkwardness between us, looking down at the charm. The black eyes seemed like they were watching me. "What did she give you?" Looking over to the girl, she chuckled awkwardly and held out a small black cat with shining green eyes. It reminded me a little of something but I didn't really know. A Halloween thing?  
"Do you think it represents something?" I tilt my head with the question. Her eyes seemed to space off as she scanned her thoughts, then she suddenly frowned. "I'd rather not think about it. But anyway, do you want to check out the show? It should be starting soon?"   
No.   
Not really. I wanted to look for that stranger. I couldn't say that aloud though. Giving a nod, I tightened my grip on the charm. "Sure. Let's get there early for some good spots."   
The stage wasn't hard to miss, being the biggest thing at the festival. The problem was trying to weave through so many people.   
It was like a fish trying to swim against the current. He kept being stalled and pushed back but Marinette seemed determined to get there and insisted we kept going, despite my complaining.

Like shadows, everything blended together, my mind couldn't erase what I had seen. Someone backed away from a counter and blocked us in the ground, earning a grunt from Marinette.  
I didn't really mind waiting for the crowd to move to get to the stage until I saw something once more. In a flash of red near the stage, I found myself gripping the fox. It was him! Staring at me again, eyes shining behind a fox mask. my breath hitched as thoughts raced through my head. A spirit? That couldn't be it. It- He- Was too life-like to be a ghost. Yet, he stood so still and confident, draped in colorful robes and the vibrant red hair that stood out among everything around him.   
"'I'm going ahead."   
I didn't wait for my friend's response or slowed when I could hear her voice as I began to duck under and squeeze through people. I felt a bit bad when I heard the annoyance of the people I pushed but I couldn't stop. I couldn't lose him again!  
He didn't move as I approached, slowing down a bit to catch my breath. I could see his green eyes behind his mask, seeming to be smiling and mixed with worry. "You..." Why was I speechless? "Who are you?" I found myself asking as though I wasn't in control of my own body. The boy chuckled, tilting his head, but didn't answer.   
Even though hadn't said a word, as he laughed, I felt calm and knew his voice was soft.   
I opened my mouth, ready to speak once more but before I could utter something else, all the lanterns shut off in a dazzling display. I looked around the festival as everyone stopped moving, trapped in the darkness. "What's going on?" I asked a bit loud, trying to speak over the worried clamoring. When I turned around though, he was gone and I felt alone once more, despite being surrounded by people. "Hello?" I tried to call, getting ready to climb onto the stage to look for him when a single light lit the festival. I stopped, almost frozen in place with fear, my eyes trailing up to the light and what I saw...   
A figure had stepped onto the stage, holding a torch in one hand and smiling. Somehow, he felt oddly familiar as well, but why?   
Black cloak draped over his body, and a black mask covered all but his lips.   
A... Panther? No. A cat.   
"Welcome ladies and gents!" His carefree voice rang out loudly. The fire on the torch crackled and popped in a delicate dance as he waved it around happily. "To the show of the year!"  
As he said that, the curtains glided open and masked dancers moved rhythmically to the music playing from the speakers.   
I couldn't tear my eyes away. They all dressed completely different but seemed so perfect together.   
Their movements matched as they paired up, spinning as their yukatas swayed with.   
I could point out a yellow bee, a blue peacock, a green turtle, and... The red fox. He was one of the dancers?   
His movements were flawless, stepping perfectly with his dance shared with a dove.   
I couldn't see his face, but I could only assume he was smiling.   
I felt myself swaying with the music and quickly stood up straight again and watched without movements. Smoke started to fill the stage, making it hard to see the dancers legs. The cat spun the torch around and began to back up before he blew it out, darkening the festival once again as he joined the dancers.  
It was all so dazzling, seeing the clothes glow as the people in them moved. The fox had lithe movements and I pointed him out as the partners changed, all of them rotating to the next person.   
But the fox suddenly stopped, and I was quickly confused. What was he doing?   
The bee that was waiting for him decided to stop standing and dance alone, letting her movements take over the stage and distract the audience in the flurry of shining yellow.   
He started to back away, appearing unnoticed and just when I started to lose faith, I was face to face with his green eyes as he kneeled on the stage in front of me. What was going on? A pang of worry hit my chest but I couldn't stop staring. Even in the darkness, the red glow on his clothes illuminated his eyes.   
He offered his hand in front of me, and I took it without even thinking. His hands were thin, feeling soft to the touch. I didn't have long to hold it like that though because I was suddenly pulled onto the stage and taken into the dance. I didn't know how to dance and began to panic, feeling myself stumble in his arms before his grip tightened and he slowed down. "Follow my lead." He spoke for the first time and I felt my heart skip.  
I knew... Who this was.   
I tried to focus on the steps, mirroring his movements until I found a pattern. It was still too dark to see, but I believe I knew their identity.  
I wasn't positive but that could be the only answer...  
I closed my eyes, following the rhythm of the dance. I could tune out everyone watching me, though I didn't glow like he did. The movements slowly started to come to a standstill and I felt my mask being taken off, exposing my identity to the crowd. I knew the lights all came back on but I couldn't open my eyes and face them all. I wasn't a dancer or anything, so I knew I wasn't as good but it felt exhilarating. My heart wouldn't stop racing, though I wanted to see.   
A gentle breeze made me shiver but before I could open my eyes, I felt warm. I couldn't move, though it was more of 'didn't want to'.   
A pair of soft lips meeting mine. I wanted to feel embarrassed and pull away but it seemed like all my worries faded away instead. When he backed away, I opened my eyes to see the face of the fox, smiling brightly. Our masks in either of his hands and his cheeks flaming red.   
He turned his green eyes to the crowd and bowed, earning applause from the crowd. All the other dancers followed behind and in one small swoop, he had stolen the show.   
"It was you." I inched closer and spoke so he could hear over all the noise. "I knew you were familiar."  
The boy chuckled, looking to the ground. "We are in the same class. I was so busy getting ready for the show, I didn't have a chance to speak to you. I wanted to though-"  
He suddenly stopped, looking down at my hands. "You didn't open your fist for the whole dance. Can I ask what that is?"  
I had almost forgotten. As I revealed what I was holding, his curious eyes turned soft and he picked up the small object. "A fox?"


End file.
